


The Sweet Dream and The Beautiful Nightmare

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble Series, Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Relationships: Gia Campbell/Johnny Zacchara, Gia Campbell/Lucky Spencer





	1. Chapter 1

**~*~The Interrogation~*~**  
  
It seemed like a lifetime since his blue eyes had been focused on her, recognizing every angelic feature hid ‘do whatever it takes’ tactics. That was never more evident than this moment, where she sat as Johnny Zacchara’s latest trophy.  
  
She continued to check her perfectly manicured nails, sighing heavily, “I don’t know what you expect to hear from me, Lucky. I told you what I know.”  
  
“Which is nothing? I find that hard to believe, Gia.”  
  
Full, glossy lips flashed a bright smile behind luscious dark curls with a dare dancing in the depths of her eyes – _Your move_.  
  
**~*~All Eyes on Me~*~**  
  
“You’re free to go.”  
  
She began to sashay out the door, stopped by his cool hand on her cool forearm.  
  
His icy gaze, hinting concern, nearly knocked her over, “Watch your back.”  
  
“I have the feeling people are doing that for me.” Her confident whisper was validated as she sashayed through the department. This prompted her to look back at her old friend with the hint of a smile, satisfied by the smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.  
  
Stepping out of the department, she placed her designer shades over her eyes and approached the stretch limo – steps away.  
  
**~*~Bonnie & Clyde~*~**  
  
Patting the driver’s cheek lightly, she slid into the back seat and waited for the door to close behind her, “…real subtle, Johnny.”  
  
Handing her a glass of champagne, he met her eyes with a mischievous grin, “We don’t do subtle.”  
  
“No,” She accepted the glass, offering her cheek to his soft lips, and took a smooth swig, “we don’t.”  
  
Setting the glass aside, Gia’s eyes fluttered close as his lips took time enveloping hers.  
  
The mix of bubbly and the natural flavor of his succulent kiss were enough to make her tell any lie necessary to keep a Zacchara.  
  
**~*~Glamorous Life~*~**  
  
“I could get use to this.” The words left her lips easily as she smoothed the fabric at her sides, enjoying the silk of the gown caressing her skin, “Anyone ever told you that you know how to spoil a girl?”  
  
Johnny stared at her, making it obvious he was ready for their next round.  
  
Sitting comfortably nude on the bed, now covered with only a wrinkled sheet, he gestured for her to do a complete turn. Once she had, he used the same finger to signal her back to bed.  
  
She happily obliged – ready to be spoiled even further.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chit Chat~*~**  
  
She was trying to avoid this. The dreaded “catch up” conversation. But she couldn’t resist a Lucky Spencer request, especially as he seemed to age into an increasingly attractive man.  
  
His blue eyes now held more wisdom than confusion, a smile aware of real happiness and deep despair, and a body which obviously received some deserved attention. She tried to peel her eyes away from every feature, especially the muscles which peeked out of his t-shirt and flexed against it.  
  
But they still managed to have those moments.  
  
Their eyes would connect, time would stop, and the fire would burn.  
  
**~*~Memory Lane~*~**  
  
The awkward subject of Nikolas and Elizabeth had bubbled to the surface of their conversation.  
  
Gazing up from his cold coffee, he shrugged, “It’s a done deal. They’re happy with baby Cassadine.”  
  
“Still, I never trusted Elizabeth. She tried way too hard to hide her horns while judging everyone else.” A smile danced on her lips as she lifted her mug to her lips, “But I’ll never say I told you so.”  
  
Outlining every one of her curves with his blue eyes, Lucky tried to ignore the heat which rushed through his veins – reminding himself she belonged to Johnny Zaccharra.  
  
**~*~Big Poppa~*~**  
  
Johnny had heard her laughter and froze in his footsteps, peering around the corner to find Gia and Lucky sitting outside of Kelly’s.  
  
Did it matter what they were talking about? Not one bit. What did matter was the way they looked at each other. Perfectly aware of the beauty she possessed, Johnny was determined to keep her – in every sense of the word.  
  
Making a smooth approach, he let out a sharp laugh, “This is amazing. PCPD’s finest is now harassing my girlfriend outside of the department? I see a big lawsuit with my lawyer’s name all over it.”  
  
**~*~Try Me~*~**  
  
“It was nice seeing you.” Lucky stood to his feet, a stone look towards Johnny, “Keep in mind, what I said.”  
  
Blinking her doe eyes, she accompanied her words with a devious grin, “Will do, Detective Spencer.” Once he had disappeared, she shimmed to her feet and bragged, “Yep, still got it.”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“A gorgeous cop and a bad boy, could things be going any better for me?” Noting his disapproval, she slithered her hands up his arms and around his neck, “Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you’re jealous?”


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Temporary~*~**  
  
Her body became blissful dead weight to her. At this point, she found it hard to keep her eyes open; but his uneasiness kept something inside her awake.  
  
She would never make assumptions about him or why he did what he did. Despite all warning signs, Gia refused to act like a trophy or nosey girlfriend – it was the only reason they worked.  
  
Johnny was a dangerous empire in name, especially as he continued to sink Corinthos.  
  
A dark cloud loomed over their heads, impossible to ignore, but she was convinced he was worth the cost while in his embrace.  
  
**~*~Alone~*~**  
  
“It’s not something I can reschedule.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
Johnny smiled at her compliance, wondering how he had stumbled across the perfect woman. For as demanding as she was, she knew when to push and when to back off. Mindful of this, Johnny paused his packing and joined her at the bedroom window.  
  
She relaxed in his arms, moaning softly when his lips met the skin of her neck.  
  
“Can you do me a favor while I’m gone?”  
  
“Depends.”  
  
“Can you keep some distance between you and Lucky?”  
  
Confidence refueled, she turned to face him, giving a playful reply, “Not a chance.”  
  
**~*~Burn~*~**  
  
“Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
Gia’s body rushed with pleasant warmth at the sound of his voice. Turning to him, she savored his handsome features and offered a smile, “Detective.”  
  
Surveying the docks area, he wrinkled his brow, “You allowed to play outside without guards?”  
  
She wondered how to reveal what she was doing or what had her attention.  
  
“Ah…have you seen him? Because—Nikolas is a different man, Gia.”  
  
“I don’t care about the almighty Cassadine. I was…” Meeting his eyes, she confessed the confusion blazing her brain, “trying to understand how I could have something in common with Elizabeth.”  
  
**~*~Straight Answer~*~**  
  
“Should I be scared that you feel like you have something in common with her?”  
  
Ignoring his question, she reflected on another lifetime, “I used to think Nikolas was this—other worldly thing. If I got him, I got all the mysticism that came with it. Come to find out he’s just a royal ass.”  
  
Lucky nodded, “Makes you look at things different…”  
  
“Trust me, I’ll never be played like that again. I see things for what they are now.” She smiled towards her feet, “I made her mistake, you know? Given the opportunity – I chased the wrong brother too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Nine to Five~*~**  
  
Lucky shut his eyes, leaning his head slowly from side to side, and attempted to ignore the tension rippling from his neck through his shoulders.  
  
Long days and nights at PCPD left much to be desired.  
  
His system was sparked with a sudden touch – so warm he felt it on his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Opening his eyes, he registered the delicate fingers massaging the knots away.  
  
A smile seeped onto his lips as he felt her lean down, her breath brushing the skin of his earlobe, and waited for voice to accompany her attentive touch.  
  
**~*~Break Time~*~**  
  
“Is that better?”  
  
“You know, Gia, seducing an officer in the work place in front of everyone? Not your best idea.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at this, ceasing all contact with him, “Fine, live without my help, Detective.” Pulling herself into a seat on his desk, Gia ignored all eyes set upon them, “Busy?”  
  
Lucky frowned at her, laughing at the question, and reached around her to gather the paperwork he had been working on. While doing so, it was impossible to ignore the skin exposed by her short skirt and crossed legs. However, he forced himself to remain professional.  
  
**~*~Concur~*~**  
  
“Life is crazy. All the things it does to you. Where it leads.” Shrugging her shoulders, she finished the last spoon of her ice cream and tossed the container into the nearest trashcan, “But you know all about that, don’t ya, Lucky?”  
  
He took a shot and made it, chuckling when she lightly clapped, “This coming from Johnny’s latest conquest.”  
  
“Aw, come on, give me a little credit.” Gia paused at a stand in front of him, puffing her chest out with pride, “I’m a little more than your common conquest, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Lucky’s eyes locked on hers, “Agreed.”  
  
**~*~Hopeless~*~**  
  
She had no idea how it was even possible, knowing the risk and still being helpless to Lucky’s blue eyes.  
  
Lucky was supposed to be safe. He knew her, all of it, and he wanted nothing. But the other part of their relationship, the one of possibility, was to be buried a long time ago.  
  
When he lifted his fingertips to the softness of her cheek, she felt a breath leave her lips in a way she only recalled in movies.  
  
However, Lucky left her disappointed – as the epic, follow up kiss never came – and they went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Make Me Wanna~*~**  
  
“I make this shot, you answer my question. You make it, your question.”  
  
Lucky had enjoyed weekdays for the first time in his life. Johnny’s absence had not only left Port Charles a much quieter homestead; it had given him time with Gia. Letting out a heavy sigh, he stepped aside and allowed her to lean along the pool table.  
  
Clearing his throat, he forced himself to look away as her tank top rose above her hips. Not since his horrible break up with Elizabeth had he been so intrigued by a female’s form.  
  
Unfortunately, Gia had his full attention.  
  
**~*~Truth Is~*~**  
  
Gia straightened to a stand, a devious smile appearing, “You ready?”  
  
“One question.”  
  
She took a couple steps, standing in front of him, and crossed her hands over the standing pool cue, perching her chin atop of it, “You gotten any since the skank?”  
  
“What the f---?” Lucky let out a restrained chuckle at the amused wiggle of her eyebrows, “Mind ya business.”  
  
“Ah, you’re no fun.”  
  
Before she could take another shot, his hand had caught her wrist.  
  
The contact sent her eyes flying to his, a confident grin now staining his lips, “Guess you’ll never know, huh?”  
  
**~*~One Absent of Another~*~**  
  
Her guard came down too easily around her former friend; he had moments of superiority.  
  
She needed to turn the tables – quick.  
  
“What you got was that bad?” Gia burst into laughter at his glare, shrugging her slender shoulders, “It was either some girl had no clue what she was doing or you’ve been running up a credit card bill.”  
  
“Why are you so worried about my love life?”  
  
“Who said anything about love? I’m talking about sex.”  
  
“Yea, a lot.” Lucky tilted his head, the corner of his lips curving into a grin, “You not getting taken care of?”  
  
**~*~Trust Issues~*~**  
  
“Hate to disappoint you, Detective, but Johnny knows what he’s doing.”  
  
He had struck a nerve with her; it was transparent in the fury flashing in her eyes as she took an aggressive shot – the ball jumping the table entirely. No matter how good she claimed he was, Johnny was depriving her of something.  
  
“You in love with Zacchara?”  
  
“Love is overrated.”  
  
“And blind, right?”  
  
Her lips parted, fully prepared to challenge his theory, when two arms snaked around her waist - preventing her from protest.  
  
All argument was unnecessary when Johnny flashed a cocky smirk, “I got next game.”


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Upper Hand~*~**  
  
A nervous laugh left Gia’s lips as she hugged Johnny’s arms tighter around her waist – all the while her eyes never leaving Lucky’s.  
  
Lucky shook his head, bowing it soon after, and set his cue on the table, “I was just leaving, Johnny.”  
  
“Aw, come one, PCPD’s finest and the lowest of the low sharing a game? This is opportunity!”  
  
Forcing a smile and making note of Gia’s uncomfortable stance, Lucky blew out a soft laugh, “I think I’m all right with the way things are.”  
  
Gia caught his message, laughing under her breath as he made his confident exit.  
  
**~*~Thin Line~*~**  
  
The moment they were alone, she peeled his arms from around her and threw them to the wind.  
  
She whipped around, furious, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Me?” Shocked at her accusation, Johnny smirked, “This coming from the woman who spent all her free time with top cop?”  
  
“I’m not a piece of property. So don’t you _**ever**_ treat me like something you have to piss all over so the other dogs know not to come around.”  
  
“You’re pretty hot when you’re angry.”  
  
“I mean it. The second I become something you think you own, I’m done.”  
  
**~*~Riches~*~**  
  
“All right, I get that your upset, but can you blame me for what I did? I’m gone a couple days, and I come back to you flirting with the biggest pain in my ass.”  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, she searched for a lie within his gaze – Gia found nothing but insecurity and jealousy.  
  
Johnny could feel his worries worsen until her body had pressed against his, her hands cupped, and her stare told him she was going nowhere.  
  
She was the first woman he had come to count on, and he would do anything to keep her.  
  
**~*~Possessions~*~**  
  
He pushed her dark hair behind her shoulders, “Can I tell you I missed you?”  
  
“It depends.” Gia began to dig in his pockets, lingering fingertips along the way, and acted as though she had no idea all eyes were on them, “Did you bring me a present?”  
  
Energized by her attention, he ignored the urge to pay Coleman for privacy and clear out the bar.  
  
Gia found a small box awaiting her, enjoying the ruby contents, and allowed their lips to get reacquainted, savoring the taste.  
  
Though her true satisfaction came in knowing she was always on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~ Prospects~*~**  
  
She was spent physically, but her mind continued to run a marathon.  
  
Lying on her side, memorizing every single feature Johnny beautifully held, Gia wondered what it would be like in a year or two…or more.  
  
Would she ever be anything more than arm candy to a man who had never once mentioned anything vaguely resembling a commitment?  
  
In the past, she would be happy to be the trophy because she could care less what anyone thought as long as she got what she wanted.  
  
However, time with Lucky Spencer had her wondering if there was something to be desired.  
  
**~*~Earful~*~**  
  
Gia had descended the stairs in search of Johnny, prepared to bitch about the cold bed, and stumbled into a room clearly off limits to her.  
  
Their hushed voices had ceased immediately, causing Johnny’s eyes to shoot to hers with a warning.  
  
Following his silent order, Gia hopped back upstairs and shut the master bedroom door.  
  
Upon doing so, she could hear the muffled voices growing louder downstairs.  
  
The incident fueled her fire, wondering what was on the other side of this – a life quickly losing its sparkle.  
  
She dressed and awaited the meeting’s end to make her silent exit.  
  
**~*~Preoccupied~*~**  
  
Bury himself in work – it seemed the most reasonable solution to sleepless nights and undesirable thoughts of a woman who was nothing but trouble.  
  
Mac had joked Lucky was at his best as a detective when dealing with personal issues, attempting to find a reason for his latest attention to detail.  
  
Lucky gave him nothing, refusing to discuss her with anyone in town. Especially as Johnny had made it so clear he was “home”.  
  
Returning to his desk, he felt all concentration dissipate at the sight of her form spinning in his chair.  
  
_Time to put a stop to this._  
  
**~*~Detachment~*~**  
  
“You gotta stop doing this.”  
  
Gia faced him with a smile, ignoring the irritation on his face and in the paperwork he dropped on his desk, “Aw, Detective, you’re starting to make me think you don’t want me around.”  
  
Setting his hands on his hips, he burned her with his blue gaze, “That’s right. I got work to do.”  
  
Her heart sank, rejection twice in a day had a way of doing that to a girl, “Come on, Lucky…”  
  
“Gia, it was fun catching up, but you’ve got to stop asking for trouble. You have to stay away from me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Out of Options~*~**  
  
You would swear by the look on her face that Lucky had struck her with a sock full of change.  
  
It was almost enough to make him take the words back, beg her for a rewind.  
  
“Fine, you don’t want me around anymore?” Standing to her feet, Gia presented a wide smile, “It won’t be a problem, Detective.”  
  
Lucky caught her bicep as she attempted to pass, causing her to pause her stride and stare into his blue eyes, “Take care of yourself.”  
  
Gia tilted her head, a laugh leaving her crimson lips, “I got someone taking care of me.”  
  
**~*~No Woman’s Land~*~**  
  
She zoned out, lost herself in the tiny ripples dancing along the water. Her delicate fingers played with her necklace, moving the cross right then left in a mindless motion.  
  
Gia felt misplaced, completely out of sorts.  
  
Her return to town should’ve been triumphant. Gia was no longer a woman to be underestimated, especially on the arm of Johnny.  
  
Now, she felt like a spoiled child. Restricted to a corner of the room while all of her toys were being removed.  
  
Everything was rapidly going wrong, and her only safe place – her only real friend – no longer wanted her around.  
  
**~*~Living With Sin~*~**  
  
Just as Gia felt the sting of tears, her body was enveloped in his arms.  
  
She nuzzled his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder, happy to have him conclude her pity party.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were stepping out?”  
  
“I don’t know, Johnny. Maybe I felt in the way.”  
  
“That’s what I figured.” He turned her around to face him, the severity of his gaze sending chills throughout her body, “Gia, those men understand your place in my life. No one, not anyone, is going to make you feel out of place in your home.”  
  
**~*~Show Me A Good Time~*~**  
  
“My home, huh?”  
  
A sexy grin seeped onto Johnny’s lips, “You didn’t think you were housekeeping, did you?”  
  
“I don’t know. I think I could pull off the whole maid’s uniform thing, whatta you think?”  
  
His embrace tightened around her, the desire ablaze in his bedroom eyes, “I may have to see it to be sure.”  
  
Laughing against his lips, Gia was revived by his presence, “I bet you do.”  
  
As his hands traveled the length of her back, she submitted to him – allowing him to draw her in as he always had.  
  
_“You’re never gonna wanna leave me, Gia.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~Set up~*~**  
  
“Bad idea, Johnny.”  
  
“Oh, come on, why not support our local law enforcement? As they had done so much for us.”  
  
His dark eyes were glowing with mischief, salivating at the idea of throwing his power around and leaving others envious. All of this made her fight harder.  
  
“You realize that invitation reached us by accident, right? There’s no way PCPD wants us at their fundraiser, no way in hell.”  
  
“I don’t know.” He wiggled the invitation at her, pinched between his index and middle fingers, “Who’s to say your buddy, Detective Spencer didn’t want us there, supporting the cause?”  
  
_{Replace him with  
Someone who knows how to show  
Their feelings  
To someone who deserves them  
You can't figure out  
I got it all mapped out}_  
  
**~*~Great Expectations~*~**  
  
Gia’s teeth were ready to break at the tension of her jaw, tight in an attempt to keep her from blurting out one snarky remark – especially as Johnny led her straight towards discomfort.  
  
He lived to gloat, making sure everyone registered his presence, “Detective Spencer, Ms. Walsh.”  
  
Lucky let out a sharp laugh at Johnny then his eyes blue eyes sailed over to Gia’s, flashing a hint of apology for the distance between them.  
  
Wounded from the weeks without a word, she snuggled up to Johnny and placed her attention squarely upon him – anything to ignore Lucky and his date.  
  
_{You’re what I’m looking for  
Our love would mean much more  
Than what he's giving you  
But you must let him know  
That you can't take no more}_  
  
**~*~Just Dance~*~**  
  
“May I cut in?”  
  
_No, but I’d like to cut you right about now._ Gia conceded, stepping back from the bodyguard, “Please, tell Johnny to hurry up.”  
  
Once the guard stepped away, she continued to sway to the music, “Sure you wanna be seen with me, Detective Spencer?”  
  
“Gia, I meant what I said. I didn’t—don’t think it’s a good idea to play both sides.”  
  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about that now, do you? Because it should be real clear. There’s no way in hell I’m leaving Johnny.” She bowed out of their dance, “Enjoy your night.”  
  
_{I should be your boyfriend  
‘Cause you know he's lying  
It might seem like I’m hating  
But girl I'm just relating}_  
  
**~*~Stand Off~*~**  
  
The tug on his heart was becoming unbearable as she laid into him; the two of them alone outside of the main ballroom.  
  
“You’re so arrogant it’s unbelievable! How do you know I didn’t just want a friend?”  
  
Lucky checked their surroundings, “That’s not what I wanted!”  
  
“What the _**hell**_ is that supposed to mean?!” Gia challenged, too furious to see beyond her target.  
  
In opposition to all common sense, Lucky grabbed her by the waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other. He refused to let her fight him as he kissed her breathless.  
  
_{Step one, walk through that door  
Step two, tell him, he's not like he was before  
You don't love him anymore  
Now three, come to me  
Step four, I love you more  
You will see how love should be  
But there’s four steps to complete}_  
  
  
_**Song Credit: "I Should Be" - Dru Hill**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~Equilibrium~*~**  
  
Her eyes fluttered open when the weight of his lips had left hers, the tender touch of his tongue robbed from her.  
  
His blue gaze awaited her, desire evident in his stare as he remained close. Close enough for his ragged breath to brush the goose bumps on her skin, “I wanted you. All to myself.”  
  
A part of her ached for him; it was happy to submit.  
  
“You have to leave him.”  
  
She tried to regain her balance, needed to do something to gain distance and reason.  
  
As she left his arms, they shared the void – longing to return.  
  
**~*~Delicate Situation~*~**  
  
His heart was exposed, available for rejection, and that’s exactly what she had done.  
  
Lucky stood alone, forced to deal with the decision he had made.  
  
Straightening the jacket of his tux, he ran his thumb along his lips and checked his skin to insure the crimson color had transferred.  
  
He stepped back into the ballroom to find her reapplying lipstick, just in time for Johnny to appear and lay his lips on her exposed shoulder.  
  
When her wide smile responded to Johnny, their eyes meeting in lover’s lock, Lucky hung his head with a sharp laugh.  
  
_Good luck, Gia._  
  
**~*~PDA~*~**  
  
“Come on,” Johnny extended a hand to her, gesturing towards the dance floor, “I gotta talk to you about something.”  
  
Gia jutted her chin, “What are you up to?”  
  
Her nerves twisted into knots upon knots as they joined in an awkward dance; Johnny carried an obvious discomfort about him.  
  
Traveling her hands up the length of his arms, she reached his neck and allowed her fingertips to caress his skin, “You okay?”  
  
Her heart pounded; her world began to function in slow motion.  
  
Focusing his bedroom brown eyes on her, he released a breath and dropped to one knee.  
  
**~*~Be Mine~*~**  
  
Gia’s hand landed on her stomach as she struggled for air, mentally praying she wouldn’t pass out.  
  
“I know it’s not easy being with me.” Johnny began, holding on tightly to her hand, as he pulled the ring from his pocket, “But I want you to know I don’t want anybody else at my side.”  
  
Her vision became an absolute blur as he revealed what could only be described as a ridiculous diamond.  
  
“Gia, you’re irreplaceable to me. I want this whole town and anyone who will listen to know that.” A confidence finally returned to his lips, “Marry me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**~*~Confiscate~*~**  
  
“Get it done, Lucky.”  
  
Shutting his cell phone, Lucky’s eyes were wide with disbelief. The phone call had awarded him an impossible task, especially as he saw Johnny kneeling before Gia with a ring.  
  
He struggled with the job he’d been given, and his loyalty to a friend - frozen in her stance.  
  
Inhaling deeply, he tried to gather himself and made his way across the room.  
  
Lucky had never been so happy to see a coworker as Dante raced through the crowd and forced Johnny to his feet, beginning to make the arrest without any warning to Johnny’s girlfriend.  
  
**~*~Reality Check~*~**  
  
Gia’s senses returned as she heard the crash of wine glasses and blinked to find Johnny’s face being slammed onto a nearby table top.  
  
“That’s a little excessive, don’t you think, Detective Falconeri?” Johnny’s face was pressed tight against the white table cloth, yet he smiled despite the discomfort, “I guess a free arrest with every sizable donation, huh?”  
  
Switched on, she rushed to Johnny’s side and shouted at Dante, “This is harassment!”  
  
“Ms. Campbell, you really want to stay out of this.”  
  
Yanked to a standing position, Johnny maintained a smile of confidence as he was pulled away from her.  
  
**~*~Custody~*~**  
  
“You gonna tell us where you were?”  
  
Johnny ignored the pictures Dante tossed in front of him, shrugging his shoulders, “We were all at the same party, weren’t we?” He set his eyes upon the other officer, “Aren’t you going to congratulate me, Detective Spencer? You saw where I was tonight, asking a beautiful woman to become my wife.”  
  
“Yeah, I saw that.” Lucky kicked off the wall, joining Johnny at the table in the interrogation room. Setting his icy gaze to challenge his brooding brown eyes, he offered a crooked grin, “I also noticed you didn’t get an answer.”  
  
**~*~Torn~*~**  
  
Wrapping her arms tight around herself, Gia fell into a seat on the couch and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
_Come on, Johnny, give me something._  
  
The second she opened her eyes again, she connected with the items on the coffee table – her phone and a ring box. Unsure of which guard had handed it back to her, she snapped the box open and took a second look.  
  
She removed it from the casing, staring at it in the light, when the ring of her cell phone blared.  
  
Checking the text message, her heart stopped at the name displayed.  
  
_Lucky._


	12. Chapter 12

**~*~Private Meeting~*~**  
  
Gia’s words tumbled out, full of bitter defense as she stared into his concerned blue eyes, “Where’s my fiancé, Detective?”  
  
Lucky shoved his hands into his pockets, “You’re going through with this? You’re actually gonna marry Johnny Zacchara?”  
  
“You arrested him in the middle of a damn marriage proposal? Do you realize how transparent you are?”  
  
“Me?” Lucky laughed, opening his arms to the nearly empty docks around (minus the guards she hid nearby), “What about him? You know why he proposed, right?”  
  
“Yeah, because he has no fear about going after what he wants.”  
  
“He was covering his ass!”  
  
**~*~ Ignoring Sirens~*~**  
  
“You want me to back off, that’s fine. I get it, you want Johnny. But don’t stand there and pretend that you’re stupid enough to buy whatever crap he’s selling you.”  
  
Gia crossed her arms, “Johnny loves me.”  
  
“Loves you? He parked you at party, disappeared long enough for us to have a moment, then came back to propose to you?”  
  
“What’s your point?”  
  
“Connect the damn dots! He wanted to make sure everyone at the party served as an alibi because he knew what was going down on the other side of town. You were part of a plan.”  
  
**~*~Suspicious Minds~*~**  
  
_“I just wanted to tell you to be careful. He’s starting a lot of fires. Don’t get caught up in them.”_  
  
Lucky’s warning was evident in his stare as he stood outside the police station’s entrance, watching as Johnny made his way towards Gia’s open arms.  
  
Her arms wrapped tightly around him the second he was near, sparking jealousy within Lucky.  
  
Johnny helped Gia into the backseat, looking back over his shoulder and waving with a smile.  
  
The limo drove away; there was nothing left for him to do.  
  
Lucky only prayed Gia would watch her back as Mrs. Zacchara.  
  
**~*~Nagging Ideas~*~**  
  
When Johnny had told the guards to send everyone away, make sure they had no interruptions, she took him to the master bedroom without the slightest hesitation.  
  
He attempted to give her explanation; she wanted none of it, seizing his lips with her own. The only thing on her mind was having him to herself, physically and mentally.  
  
Gia wanted him to will away the drama outside their four walls; she needed him to take away the tension; she would love Johnny until the end of time - all he had to do was erase her memory of Lucky Spencer.


	13. Chapter 13

**~*~Brotherly Advice~*~**  
  
Ethan stern stare set upon his brother, “Johnny is serious about her. Unfortunately, I don’t see Gia getting away as easily as someone like Olivia did. Even if she wanted to.”  
  
Lucky leaned forward, “Then guarantee me he’s not using her. If you can tell me, give me your word, he proposed because he wanted to and it wasn’t a way to cover what happened.”  
  
“No can do, mate.” Ethan’s partnership with Johnny was no secret, often putting him in direct conflict with Lucky, “I can give you my word that Johnny will protect her, no matter what the cost.”  
  
**~*~Tying Loose Ends~*~**  
  
Lucky released a deep breath, offering a smile to his ex-wife as she approached, “Thank you for coming.”  
  
“Of course, it sounded important.” Elizabeth tucked her hands into her coat pockets.  
  
“I just—I agreed to help my father with something out of town, and it’s gonna take a couple weeks. I was hoping you would let me have the boys for a few extra days when I get back since I’ll be gone on such short notice.”  
  
“Is this ‘thing’ dangerous?”  
  
“What? No…more like an excuse to get a breather.”  
  
“The boys will be waiting when you get back.”  
  
**~*~The Worst Part~*~**  
  
Gia should’ve been sound asleep; her head rested against his chest, the sound of his heart beat echoing in her ear.  
  
While she knew Lucky had her back, no matter where his motivations came from, she was also sure about Johnny. His life had led him to build walls around himself and, for some reason, Johnny allowed her to break them all down.  
  
She lifted her head, savoring his peaceful demeanor, and looked over to the nightstand, seeing the diamond sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
It teased her with reminders of Lucky’s kiss and Johnny’s willingness to make her life complete.  
  
**~*~Clarification~*~**  
  
“You gonna wear it or not?”  
  
Her eyes shot to his as a smile spread across his lips.  
  
Letting out a low moan, he stretched his limbs then reached over to retrieve the ring.  
  
“Give me your hand.”  
  
She settled her shaky hand in his, blinking back tears.  
  
“You’re the only one who has ever meant this much to me, Gia.” Johnny caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, “The only one who has a hold on me. All of me.”  
  
His words prevented ‘no’ from leaving her lips, allowing him to slip the ring on her finger.


	14. Chapter 14

**~*~As Expected~*~**  
  
Gia was going through the motions, meeting regularly with a wedding planner and consistently presenting her ring.  
  
Sometimes, it all felt real. Then something would click, and her mind went back to Lucky. His passionate kiss which changed everything.  
  
Lucky’s departure from town had intensified her nagging doubts; their argument being the last words spoken between them. His emotional outburst signaling one of two conclusions: he was determined to protect an old friend or he found himself falling for her.  
  
Either way, she refused to dwell and focused on her next move – getting one heel in front of the other.  
  
**~*~Pitfalls of Manhood~*~**  
  
“The ring wasn’t enough?” Ethan frowned, glancing around the penthouse, “You had to do all this?”  
  
Johnny ignored him, checking the bouquet arrangements one more time, “You could learn a few things from me, you know? Maybe then you could get a woman who didn’t require some kinda contract to be with you.”  
  
“Ouch.” Ethan hissed, placing his hand against his chest, “Low blow. And to such a good friend.” Johnny moved in silence for another moment before Ethan broke the silence, “Be careful. Any man who builds his world around a woman is usually deeply disappointed by the outcome.”  
  
**~*~Meaningful Gestures~*~**  
  
Her disbelieving eyes scanned the candle lit room one last time, the scent of roses filling the air, as she accepted the champagne he handed to her, “You really didn’t have to do all this.”  
  
Johnny smiled, sitting beside her the sofa. His eyes locked onto hers and his fingers traced her lips, “I wanted to make up for the night of our engagement.”  
  
“You mean the whole arrest and possibly future trial thing? You’re pretty close to making me forget.”  
  
When his mouth eagerly captured hers, she submitted to him - allowing him to erase her memory once more.  
  
**~*~Outside Observation~*~**  
  
Gia expected ‘congratulations’ or ‘good luck’ from Ethan; the last thing she wanted or needed was his warning.  
  
“If you go through with this marriage to Johnny, there’s no turning back. And you know you can’t make that decision right now.”  
  
Another man assumed she couldn’t make her own decisions? Gia snapped, “Excuse me, who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?”  
  
“Look, I’m not running my mouth to Johnny. But you and I both know there’s something disturbing between you and my brother. Don’t play games. They’re both waiting for a reason to self destruct.”


	15. Chapter 15

**~*~Everything Goes On~*~**  
  
Gia left her meeting with the wedding planner, and the reality was suffocating her. The ‘I Do’ part was almost upon her.  
  
Her feet had led her through the park, hoping to clear the fog of her mind with fresh air. However, a familiar laughter caused her to stop.  
  
Looking through some branches, she spotted Lucky with his boys. They were playing football, and father had been tackled to the ground - laughing as his sons piled onto him.  
  
Tears rushed her eyes as she realized he was just fine; his life had not stopped for a second without her.  
  
**~*~Pressure to Proceed~*~**  
  
Johnny came home to find her in tears, setting off alarms within him. Wanting to fix it, he was immediately at her side, “Gia, what happened?”  
  
When her eyes found his, he saw nothing but exhaustion. Red and dripping tear drops, her gaze did not soften at all with his presence.  
  
Johnny caressed her cheek, brushing her hair behind her shoulder, “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“Do you love me?” Gia’s question came out in a shaky breath, nearly robbing her of the oxygen she had left, “Are you in love with me? Because this is the time to tell me.”  
  
**~*~Change in Routine~*~**  
  
He hesitated enough for her to react, standing to her feet and gaining enough breath to erupt.  
  
Gia grabbed a tissue, wiping her face as clean as possible, “This is what I need. Not the ring, or the wedding, or living here. I want the words!”  
  
“What do you think all that means, Gia? I wouldn’t move you in, marry you, if I didn’t care.”  
  
“Not care. Not settle. You love.” Gia stepped back when he tried to approach her, unwilling to give in with something this important, “I won’t marry someone I’m not in love with. You shouldn’t either.”  
  
**~*~Creative Terms~*~**  
  
“Are you not in love? Is that what this is really about?”  
  
Gia balled her hands into fists, challenging rather than answering, “Don’t turn this around on me. Be a man and answer the damn question.”  
  
“Everything I’ve ever loved…” Johnny knew his explanation would sound like an excuse. He nearly stopped himself and just said what she wanted to hear. Sniffling with a soft laugh, he wiped away tears before she could see them, “I can’t love someone to the point that I can’t lose them. Because when I get there, to _**that**_ point, love is taken from me.”


	16. Chapter 16

**~*~Bending the Rules~*~**  
  
They were at a standstill; both fully aware of what their partner needed and unsure if they could fulfill those desires.  
  
“Where do we go from here? Are you calling off the wedding?”  
  
Neither one of them were quite sure how they found a seat next to each other, too consumed by the silence in the air and noisiness of their own thoughts.  
  
“I just feel like everything’s going too fast, and we’re doing things because we _**think**_ we should.”  
  
“Then we slow down.” Johnny glanced over into her relieved eyes, smiling, “Whatever it takes to make you happy, Gia.”  
  
**~*~Attempting to Heal~*~**  
  
Lucky checked his watch again and reached for his cell phone. Before he could dial a digit, her voice prevented him getting into his car.  
  
“I’m not marrying Johnny.”  
  
Shutting his car door, he turned around to face her. She looked tired, yet her lips carried a small smile with emotions he couldn’t detect.  
  
Gia crossed her arms, hugging her jacket tighter around herself, “I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but I just—wanted you to know.”  
  
Clasping a hand around his keys, he tried to avoid their impending conversation, “I have a date that I’m late for.”  
  
**~*~Dispassionate Territory~*~**  
  
He should’ve let her leave with that, completely under the impression that he was capable of moving beyond her. However, the second she began her stride away from him, he spoke.  
  
“I’ll never think you and Johnny is a good idea.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, “And what is a good idea, Lucky? You?”  
  
“This isn’t about me or how I feel anymore. You should be safe, and Johnny—“  
  
“Why is it that not one man in my life can just say ‘I love you, Gia’? Because that’s what I want _and_ need to say yes to anything.”  
  
**~*~Runaway~*~**  
  
She had asked Johnny for the time away, told Lucky she would make a true decision without anyone’s influence, and left for a week’s vacation.  
  
The water was cool against her bare feet as the waves came in, soothing any discomfort and washing away the her uncertainty.  
  
Nothing would be this simple or beautiful when she returned; she knew no matter what choice she made – she would always wonder what would’ve happened had she made the other.  
  
Any choice felt impossible as she stared out, the ocean’s blue reminiscent of Lucky’s eyes and the sunset reminding her of Johnny’s spirit.  
  
_**The End**_


End file.
